Sasuke Said
by Violetta-Night Butterfly
Summary: Oi Hinata', 'Yes Kiba-kun', 'Is it true', 'Is what true', 'Are you Sasuke's girlfriend', 'W-What', 'Sasuke said you're his girlfriend, your lips taste like jasmine tea and you were at his house last night... in his bed.' SasuHina Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: This is a birthday treat for Troubled Spirit Of Hell-chan! She wanted a rumor fic (like her very awesome fic "Rumors With Love") and for her very special day I'm going to present this. I hope the rest of you enjoy this as well. :D

* * *

"Sasuke Said..."

Rated: T for Teen (Suggestive themes)

Genre: Humor, Romance

Summary: 'Oi, Hinata!', 'Yes Kiba-kun?', 'Is it true?', 'Is what true?', 'Are you Sasuke's girlfriend?', 'W-What?!', 'Sasuke said you're his girlfriend, you're lips taste like jasmine tea and you were at his house last night... in his bed.'.

Pairing: SasuHina

* * *

The consequences of spreading rumors are most... unfortunate aren't they? Well, it's time we see the outcome when it comes to our favorite shy Hyuuga.

* * *

_Konoha Streets_

If Hinata looked calm on the outside it was a mirage because on the inside, she was in deep distress. They say a nice walk takes your mind off things, bull. She _wanted_ to walk this whole thing off but... nothing was helping.

No matter where she went, people were staring at her, girls envious of her, boys jealous she 'chose' _him_, and she couldn't help but notice that whenever Kakashi saw her, he'd nod approvingly with tears in his eyes. Why? Oh that was simple, because he was proud of Sasuke and hers '_relationship_'...

"I'm so proud of you two!" Hinata didn't know what to do as Kakashi wrapped his arm around her. "Just remember to let him have his way with you as much as possible! That way I'll have a real life Icha Icha Paradise to admire!" before walking away from her, he dropped another tear. "So proud! So proud!"

Hinata on the other hand was enraged now. What the hell was there to be proud of?! Sasuke Uchiha was a rumor-spreading prick who was harassing her yet again, but this time, he _really _went overboard.

Hinata was no idiot. She knew the rumor was why she was recieving so many looks from everyone. Sadly, she didn't even try to waste her energy explaining things to everyone. She was certain that only her _logical_ friends would believe her, and Kiba definately wasn't one of them.

Hell, Kiba actually _believed _Sasuke over her! And she was his teammate!

She could remember their conversation earlier...

Kiba came up to while they were in the training grounds. She was doing her normal exercises, her 30 minutes of stretching. Suddenly, Kiba asks her was that training for her personal time with Sasuke. Hinata could remember considering tossing him to Tsunade's office but she was no Sakura. Instead, she considered knocking him unconscious and leaving him there to rot. But her gentle heart wouldn't let her...

She asked him what he was talking about. Well, rumor has it she was Sasuke's little fuck buddy...

Want to know how the conversation went? Well, here you go.

"Oi, Hinata!"

"Yes Kiba-kun?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Are you Sasuke's girlfriend?"

"W-What?!!"

"Sasuke said you're his girlfriend, you taste like jasmine tea and you were at his house last night... in his bed."

The little shy Hyuuga's jaw dropped at all of this. The next thing she knew, Konoha renowned her as no longer the Hyuuga Heiress, but Uchiha Sasuke's mistress.

Hinata sat down underneath an oak tree and let out a groan. The worst thing that could happen to her was Sasuke Uchiha... reaching puberty.

She couldn't believe he would stoop this low! First there were the notes he passed to her while they were in the academy. They always said 'I love you my sweet vixen' and 'My delicate little white flower'. All the while, they both freaked her out and flattered her. Sure, they were cute and innocent... but the later events left her traumatized.

When they graduated from the academy, Sasuke _graduated_ into being a pervert. This _pervert_ was unstoppable and there's nothing worse then a sex-deprived _Uchiha_.

He stopped sending her letters, instead, he sent her pictures... of himself... topless. Oh yeah, you can imagine how scarred she became. Sure, he had an **amazing** body but still... should 13 and 14 year old's get involved like this?! Even worse, did he even think about what he was doing before he sent them to her?! She's _shy Hinata_! At the mere sight of his naked chest she passed out; and was found later by Kiba.

But Sasuke didn't stop there, no, no... that was just the beginning.

Eventually, Sasuke began to show up unexpectantly to her training sessions. How unfortunate for her that she was alone when this happened...

He touched her breasts, her butt, her hair, her neck... and her other area's... Bastard even took pictures of her and and kept them in his pocket. She didn't even want to imagine what he would do when no one was around.

Luckily, Hinata could run like a bat outta hell and hall tailed her ass outta the area whenever he showed up. Even if Naruto was around and she wanted to be around him, she wanted to get away from Sasuke even more.

She never told anyone about the perverted side to Sasuke, fearing if she did, not only would the fangirls tie her to a rocket and shoot her to the moon, but Neji would go psycho and try to kill the poor Uchiha.

So, she kept her mouth shut.

But suddenly, Sasuke just stopped altogether. No touching, stalking, letters, nothing. It was almost as if he lost interest in her. Not that she wasn't relieved, but it did make her a little curious. Was he plotting? Oh no, would he kidnap her?! Rape her?! ...Then force her to be his sex slave for eternity?! It couldn't end this way...! Hinata had to pull herself together. She decided to just leave the whole situation in the past and move on.

The day after Hinata came to that conclusion, she was assigned a _tiny_ task by Tsunade that turned out to be _bigger_ than she could've fathomed. She was to deliver a letter to Sasuke and make sure it got into his hands, no one elses. Don't ask her what the hell she was thinking. She honestly didn't know herself. She just couldn't bring herself to say 'no'. Hinata agreed to deliver the message...

...And made the biggest mistake of her life. Maybe she should've told everyone about Sasuke being a pervert.... the following wouldn't have happened if she had... In fact, she wanted to tell herself that had she snitched, no one would've believed his little ignorant rumor.

But then again, it would be Shy Hinata's word against Sexy Sasuke... No one ever believed the wallflower...

As for her mission well, the moment she knocked on the door, she was met with a half naked Sasuke. That's right! Straight out the shower and looking as **sexy** as ever. Her lavender eyes locked on him, admiring his wet hair, the water trickling down his body, and the white towel around his waist. He looked like a god.

This was the guy who had a crush on her. If only he weren't so creepy...

She could remember him inviting her inside to sit on the couch until he got dressed. And no, she didn't miss the smirk that was permanately etched onto his handsome face. He knew she was dazzled by his good looks and at the time, she didn't care.

A little secret, she was too busy wondering what was beneath his towel.

When he returned, he was dressed in a simple red silk robe, his chest exposed. Hinata was certain that her predictions were going to come true. Someone call the cops, Sasuke Uchiha was going to kidnap, rape and hold her hostage until he was satisfied. But as he said before, he'd never get tired of her.

In other words, Hinata would be laid down on her back for the rest of her life... Well, until he decided to flip her over.

The last thing she could remember was being wrestled to the floor and then... nothing. Even worse, Neji even said she was never came back until morning...

"Oh, my God!" Hinata cried out to herself. Everything started to tie together..."I h-had s-sex w-with him?!!!" the shy little Hyuuga began to hold herself, shivering like she did when Neji tried to 'make sweet love' to her for wearing lingerie around the house.

That little memory didn't help this situation at all. Oh god... she couldn't believe it... she was surrounded by perverts!

Before Hinata could let out a scream, a strong hand gripped her arm. She shrieked and was twisted around to meet her father, Hiashi... and he didn't look too happy. His byakugan was activated and his face was red as a ripe tomato. "**Hinata!**"

Hinata shrank beneath his glare. "Y-Yes... D-Daddy?"

"Is it true?!"

"I-Is w-what true?"

"Are you dating the _Uchiha_?!"

Hinata didn't know what to say. If she said 'no', surely he would probably deem her a whore. If she said 'yes', he might still deem her a whore... Her life sucked major ass right now.

She just decided to go along with this whole thing. "D-Did Sasuke-kun tell you that?"

Hiashi frowned. "No. The masked ninja and your sensei did."

Hinata blinked and growled a little. "Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei... how could you..." she whispered this but Hiashi heard it.

"So it's true?!" Hinata was speechless. Anything she was about to say was forgotten as she was suddenly pulled into a tight hug by her now jolly father. "Oh my baby! She's all grown up!"

Hinata was mortified. For one, Hiashi Hyuuga was never happy. For two, he never hugged her. And three, he called her his baby... "W-What?! D-Daddy?! H-Have you gone mad?!"

He pulled away to brush back her long dark hair. "Oh Hinata, you've enchanted an Uchiha! That takes a lot of charm! I accept your romance with him!" tears began to stream from his eyes. "I'm so proud of you!!" He released his grip on her and she fell to the ground, her back hit against the bark of the tree behind her.

Then, Hinata watched in complete shock, embarassment, and anger as Hiashi walked away gleefully, almost skipping.

He _approved_? But she wasn't Sasuke's girlfriend! He was insane! ...Or maybe she was the insane one...

"Well hello, my sweet vixen..." Hinata knew that tone. She looked up to see the imbecile who succeeded in ruining her life. Sasuke sat casually on the tree branch right above her. Hinata's heart began to race.

Cocking his head slightly, he blinked twice. Hinata eyes were wide as saucers, giving her an alien-like appearance. This was quite unattractive... none-the-less, Sasuke loved her no matter what. "What's the matter? You should be rejoicing at the sight of your _boyfriend_, right?" he smirked and jumped down from the tree.

"Oh Hinata, I simply love you more than---Hinata?" he looked around, surprised he was suddenly alone.

Sasuke pouted childishly. "Vixen!" he called out for her. No answer. "No matter my vixen! I'll have you in my bed again very soon!"

A scream from nearby was heard and Sasuke smirked sadistically. "_Vixen_! I'll save you!" He sprinted off to find her.

Poor Hinata. Her running like a bat outta hell wouldn't help her this time. But she was so close to her house...!

* * *

Konoha fell silent as a deafening scream was heard.

* * *

_Later that day..._

"So... that scream from earlier was Hinata?" Kiba asked, covering his ears. He looked towards Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes and a cocky grin made it's way onto his face. "You should've heard her when I had her the other night... She was much louder than that!"

Kiba grinned like a maniac, a blush coming to his face and soon he was having a massive nosebleed. "Tell me! Tell me! I wanna hear the details!" Akamaru barked on his shoulder in agreement.

Sasuke's smirk widened. "Well first, did you know she's a DD cup?" Kiba's jaw dropped. "Yep... and she wears _lace_ panties!"

Soon, they were both giggling and blushing like the little Hinata worshippers they were. Whether what Sasuke said was true or not Kiba neither knew or cared. As far as he was concerned, it didn't matter what Hinata said, it's all about what **Sasuke said**.

* * *

Three months later, everyone began to notice how much weight Hinata was gaining.

You ask Hinata why and she'd say it was because she wasn't getting much exercise due to being tied up in Sasuke's basement.

You ask Sasuke why and he'd say it was because she was carrying another Uchiha for the world to fear.

* * *

A/N: So, who's telling the truth? lol It's up to you to decide!

I hope you enjoyed this Crimson-chan! I know it took me forever but with my senior meeting and b-day parties to go to I was a little booked. I hope everyone else reading liked this too.

Take care everyone!

-VioNiFly-


End file.
